


The Waves Have Come And Taken You Out To Sea

by gallowdance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post Part 4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Zelda falls apart following the loss of Sabrina. But an unexpected conversation with Prudence gives her some hope.
Relationships: Prudence Night & Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	The Waves Have Come And Taken You Out To Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? Look I just have a lot of emotions after finishing the final season okay. Not all of them good, so here I am trying to rectify some things.

Being centuries old and having survived so much, Zelda had thought she was indestructible when it came to loss. She had outlived so many of the people she knew, from family, to friends and even lovers; but this anguish was unlike anything she’d ever felt before.

The utter waste of life, made her feel physically sick. She had heard that losing ones child was the deepest pain any parent could go through, and now she knew that was true. Sabrina was gone and now she was expected to go on without her very reason for living. Her niece, no her _daughter_ was the colour that punctured through her otherwise grey existence. From the moment she held her as a baby in her arms, her life was forever changed.

Before Sabrina she had lived her life as selfishly as possible. Devouring all the gifts Satan bestowed upon her and not ever thinking of the consequences. She travelled all over the globe, wore vintage garments and did as she pleased day in and day out. Her life consisted of going from one glamorous location to the next, until she grew tired. An endless stream of hedonism and greed and lust. She thought everyone, including other witches were beneath her and cared not what anyone thought of her. Her cruelty even extended to her own family, specifically her younger sister; whom she deemed as weak and so unlike herself.

And then their brother and his mortal wife had died and everything shifted. She stopped traveling and made Greendale her permanent home. The expensive clothes she wore to parties, were worn while she fed Sabrina rather than entertaining meaningless companions. She let her niece play with her collection of makeup as she got older, even allowing her to paint her face with lipstick which needed magick to remove it. Laughing all the while, her vanity long forgotten. Thanks to Sabrina her relationship with Hilda was repaired and all past transgressions forgotten. All of this thanks to one little girl; a girl who had so much potential. And would of become a far better witch than she ever was. It simply wasn’t fair; that she had to die. There was so much more for Sabrina to experience in the world. Bleeding out on a stone table was not the end she was supposed to have.

Kneeling between both gravestones, Zelda wept as she had so many times as the days since her death had turned into weeks and then without warning a whole month had gone by. Still she had to come here every morning and exorcise her sorrow between the two graves. Some days she would bring Vinegar Tom with her, and he would curl up at her side as she cried and cried. Offering her some sort of comfort as she tried to comprehend her loss. Today she was alone, though knew her sister would be watching from a window somewhere inside their home. She visited the grave as well, not as much, but that was because Hilda was much stronger than her. Could hold herself together amongst all the darkness; and lived how Sabrina would of wanted them both to. In that regard Zelda was failing, and added it to the list of ways she had let Sabrina down over the years.

“Oh Sabrina, I’m sorry.” She cried, a leather gloved hand grasping at the now settled soil of one of the graves. “I’m so so so sorry.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, and she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Her whole body shook as she cried, her breath hitching now and again in the back of her throat. It was hard to focus on anything, other than the internal agony she was feeling.

“Zelda...” A familiar voice startled her, and she sat up in her kneeling position and began furiously wiping at her eyes.

“Prudence,” she responded hoarsely, not looking over her shoulder once. “What are you doing here?” She asked quickly. Trying to disguise her sadness with abruptness.

There was a moments hesitation before the younger witch spoke again. “I came to put these on Sabrina’s grave. I did not mean to disturb you.” She explained.

Zelda did not need to turn around to know that Prudence would be referring to flowers no doubt. So she remained perfectly still, staring only at the beautifully etched name on the gravestone to her left.

She expected Prudence to put the flowers down then leave again. Instead the witch knelt down next to her, so close that their arms were touching. She didn’t look as Prudence placed a singular rose on each grave, then leaned back again with her hands resting on her knees. “We weren’t close to begin with. But we became friends, and now I can’t believe she’s actually gone.” She said softly.

“Well she is.” Zelda retorted bitterly. Her usual maternal instinct when it came to younger witches gone. It went away when Sabrina died. Now all was left was the old crone she was destined to be.

“I wonder where she ended up.” Prudence went on, undeterred. “Knowing Sabrina it will of been somewhere utterly unexpected. I know when we meet again, she’ll enjoy telling us all about it.”

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn’t do this. Talking about Sabrina as if they would see her again. Her faith was tarnished, there was no God or Goddess or Dark Lord; they had all failed her. All she had to count on now was herself, and even that was a dismal outcome. “I don’t want to offend you, Prudence. But please stop speaking like that, you know I no longer serve any entity. Nor do I believe any is worth praising. Therefore I do not believe any of us will ever see Sabina again. So unless you are going to leave, then I shall.”

“Yes I’m well aware you have abandoned the Coven.” Prudence replied, ignoring her comment about Sabrina. “They all ask after you, did you know that? They all miss their Directrix.”

Zelda’s eyes snapped open, and she turned to look at Prudence finally. Who was already staring at her. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it’s the truth.” Prudence answered plainly, then shrugged her shoulders, “because I think you need to hear it and that Sabrina would of wanted you to be to us at the Academy what you were to her.”

Zelda shook her head. “Well you’re wrong. I simply wish to be left alone to mourn my daughter.” Zelda said through gritted teeth. Uncaring of her slip, everyone already knew she saw Sabrina as her daughter anyway. Why shouldn’t she vocalise it now? She wished she had whilst Sabrina was still alive. “And don’t you dare assume what Sabrina wanted, I mean it Prudence. Don’t.”

“I understand.” Prudence sighed, then started to get up. Zelda felt herself relax at the sight of Prudence moving to depart. Once she was stood up again, she wiped some damp dirt off of her black tights and Zelda had to fight the urge to tell her to change out of them immediately after getting back to the Academy or else she could catch a cold. “ I apologise for overstepping the mark. But you _do_ have other daughters and sons, who care about you as well. I myself included. We hope that you come back to us soon, to guide us and take care of us. As we will you.”

Zelda had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. And she shuddered as she tried to hide her emotions over what Prudence had just said. By the time she had calmed herself, she glanced over her shoulder to find Prudence gone. Though her words still bounced back and forth inside her head.

No one could replace Sabrina; but she did miss the students, and the happiness they brought her. Though she wasn’t sure what she would do at The Academy. She certainly didn’t feel ready to lead them in worshiping a goddess who had failed her. But she _could_ teach them about magick and spells. Guide them through their journey of witchcraft. And... _well,_ growing up.

She could be a mother again; live again.

Maybe.


End file.
